Before Midnight
by Frozen Midnight
Summary: Shuichi's away on a tour and Yuki's stuck with his thoughts. Bad Summary I know Please R&R.


  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravi (T-T) or any of it's characters, they belong to Maki Murakami.   
  
**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for me to post a new fic...I'm been kinda busy. Anyways, enjoy!   
  


* * *

  
  


**_Before Midnight_**

  
  
So much of what we are is hidden by the secrets of our past. These secrets create a shadow in our hearts so dense and black that it doesn't just drown out the light, it destroys it. I am a victim of this shadow, as are many of the people I know. In fact, I had never encountered a person who could endure the true hardships of the world and still have light in their heart, until I met him that is.   
  
Shindou Shuichi is probably the most light hearted individual you will ever meet and he has taken more punches from life than most people could. Some people think his cheerful exterior covers up a deep, dark secret. Those people are wrong. Shuichi's not covering up for anything, yes, he's been dealt some hard blows including verbal abuse and rape, but he's risen above it all. He refuses to let life destroy his heart, he's trying to defy destiny and succeeding.   
  
I know I'm cold and distant most of the time and I know I don't treat Shuichi the way he deserves, but I truly do love him. The way he sees life as some great and wonderful gift and the way he trusts people so openly and without question, it makes me want to be around him and enjoy life with him. I remember telling Tohma once that I was merely a reflection of Shuichi, and it's true. While we've gone through almost the same things, he still has his light while I have darkness. Even when you look at your reflection, though things may appear similar, everything is opposite to its reality.   
  
Right now Shuichi's on tour in China, he's been gone for a few months now. I should have gone with him, he asked me to but I gave him the excuse that I had work to do, which is true. I haven't done any work since he left though. He's supposed to be coming home tonight, in fact he promised to be home before midnight, it's 11:30 now.   
  
I think I'll go wait for him in bed, I am really tired. I never get much sleep when Shu's gone, the shadows in the apartment move in strange ways without Shuichi's light to banish them. Yawning, I climb under the blankets and close my eyes, I'm not trying to sleep, I know I won't be able to sleep till he's next to me.   
  
An eternity seems to go by before I finally hear a key being turned in the lock and the apartment door opening and closing. These sounds are closely followed by the sounds of shoes being removed and a coat hitting the arm of the couch, then keys being set on the counter. Next comes soft footsteps in the hall and the creak of the bedroom door, then I hear Shu's voice, "Tadaima, Yuki."   
  
"Okaeri Shu, how was the tour?" I ask in mock sleepiness.   
  
"It went well but, I missed you Yuki, you should have come with us. You could've stood backstage or something."   
  
"I know. Hey Shu, what time is it?" I ask this without even realizing it, apparently my brain wants to know if Shu kept his promise.   
  
"It's 11:59...no...wait...now it's midnight, why?" I can practically hear the hopeful curiousity in his voice.   
  
"You managed to keep your promise."   
  
Suddenly Shu was laying under the covers on his side of the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me like I'd disappear should he let go. "I'll always keep my promises to you Yuki, suki da." Shu said sleepily.   
  
A few moments later his steady breathing told me he was asleep and I smiled, "Suki da mata, Shu." I finally allowed myself to drift to sleep for the first time in days. I had my Shu-chan back, before midnight.   
  


**_~Owari~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
Well minna, what did you think? Good? Bad? Mediocer?? I think Yuki was a little OOC but then again every time I say that my reviewers tell me otherwise. Anyways, I hope you liked the fic (Yuki OOC-ness or not) and I hope you'll review. Thanks.   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_

  
  



End file.
